The Alternative Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz!
by A Guy Without a Good Name
Summary: This is the midnight miracle quiz as the host Teddie and 4 people with Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko but this time it's changed into a diffrent set of characters and dialog! Check it out if you're interested! The Full Story is now availble to read!
1. The Prelims

**Hello everybody! So this is my new fanfic after my first fanfic didn't go so good but I hope you will read this one! So this is about the Midnight Miracle Quiz from P4Golden and I decided to "remake" it because there were Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Yu but this time it's Kanji, Rise, Yukiko and Yu...why not Naoto you ask? Well it's because the timeline when the Prelims are happening is when Mitsuo was caught so that out of the way I hope you ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**The Alternative Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz**

**The Preliminaries!**

Sometime in summer peace has finally returned to Inaba, but One day...Teddie summoned Yu and a part of the gang inside the TV. In the usual TV entrance from Junes it would be normal but it was pitch dark this time.

"_Lllllllladie aaaaaand Gennnntelmeeeeeen!" _Teddie said enthusiasticly. "_How are you doing all tonight, now that we can breath easy?" _Teddie said happily this time. "_Buuuuut eno__u__gh small talk! Now the moment you've all been waiting for..." _

"_I'm you're host..." _

A weak light lighted on him. "**"**_**On the Mark" **__**TED**__** Teddieson! **__Nice to meet you all." _Teddie said like he's being a real host on a show. _"Let's get this show on the road! With concentration, knowledge and Teddie's favor...Go for the gold!" _

"_We call it..."_

"_**Midnight Trivia Miracle Quizzzzzzzzz**__" _Teddie said with high enthusiasm.

When he said that line confetti started popping, a cheesy music started playing and bright lights shined upon the stage and it's was filled with big TV screens showing Teddie in all of them, big lights, cameras and four stadiums with Kanji the first on the line, Yu on the second, Rise on the third and Yukiko on the fourth. And Teddie was wearing for the show a white costume with a big red bow tie and a hat with a question mark on top of it.

Kanji right away said being confused "..._Uggh...Hey, what the hell is this?" _Teddie gladly answered him _"Ohh is that a question from Mr. Kanji Tatsumi from __Inaba?". _Teddie was smiling at him but Kanji however got angrier _"You danm right I have a question!" _Kanji continued. _"What's up with set up? And why'd you call us in here the first place!?" _Teddie answered him annoyingly _"Kanji! Can't you play along?" _

Teddie continued. "_I put this together as a celebration for solving the case!" "Can't you tell? No matter how you look at it, this set is obviously..." _Teddie said. "_Obviously...what?" _Kanji said still being annoyed. "_Bzzzt! Time's up! The correct answer is...a quiz show! Too bad, Kanji." _Teddie chuckled at him. "_You lose one point!"_

Kanji after hearing that got annoyed even more. "_Wha..! You little...I'm seriously losing a point for THAT!?" _Teddie looked away from Kanji and said "_Alright then, let's skip Kanji and go on introducing the contestan-." _

Kanji abruptly stopped Teddie and said still annoyed. _"Hey, I'm not done with you Ted! And what hell do you mean by "skip"!? _Teddie looked back at Kanji and said to him. "_Oh, no need to worry! You'll get your share of beartime." _

Teddie continued with the introducing."_Next up, another guest from Inaba...Rise Kujikawa!" _Rise was stunned with surprise from the surround clap and cheer sounds and said "_Huh...__Hello?__" _She calmed down a bit and then said. "_Uhhh...whose voices are these...don't tell me...is someone watching?"_

Teddie came up to her. _Oh, Rise-chan! You're so self-conscious! The crowd is just some sound effects I put together." _Teddie said sarcasticly. Rise got angry for some reason and said "_It's too __r__ealistic, you stupid bear!". _Teddie ingored Rise and moved on to Yukiko. _"Now, to the next contestant! Also __from Inaba, Miss Yukiko Amagi!_

Loud cheer sounds were heard and Yukiko was mashing the button I front of her and said. "_I'm supposed to press it as fast as I can, right?" _Rise sighed and said "_Well, someone eager..."_

Teddie continued. _"And finally, our main contestant is...! _Suddenly a camera stood in front of Yu and he said _"Huh...wha-" _He was interrupted by Teddie as he continued.

"_Sorr__y __to keep you waiting, dear viewers!" _The camera moved to Yu's right. "_The hands-down favorite of this tournament!" _Then the camera move to his upper-right as he wanted to say something again. "_Wait..uh-" "We have a special guest from Inaba!" _The camera moved back to the front of Yu and Teddie continued. "_Sennnnnnnnnnnseeeeeeei!" _Teddie screamed out his name. "_He's here to compete!"_"_Hey what's up with this introduction!" _Yu said somewhat embarrassed.

Kanji said with amazement "_Woah, __that's cool Senpai that you got that intro!" _Rise however was bummed and said "_That's not fair!". _Teddie came to his podium. "_Now then! Contestants, are you ready? I'm being cued to cut short!" _Rise interrupted "_Well, where's the AD?" _Kanji said afterward with frustration. "_Geez, are we really doing this crap!?" _Teddie turned to Kanji and asked him.

"_Mmmmm? I see now, Kanji...you're scared, aren't you? _Kanji got mad. "_Like HELL I am!? _Teddie continued. "_You're_ _afraid you can't beat me in a battle of wits, huh? That you won't stand a chance against my brains?_

Kanji didn't hesitate for a second and taunted him. "O_f course I can! I'll do a couple rounds with you but don't cry to mommy when you got seriously beat up!" _Rise sighed and said afterward "_I don't think he meant to brawl you __Ka__nji __and way to fall for a stupid trick". _

"_Well I'm sure __Teddie will__ be satisfied if we play along." _Yu said to Rise and continued. "_And hey, the case is closed! What's the harm in messing around like this every once in a while?" _

"_Well you do have a point Senpai, __ok i'll do it!" _Rise said. Teddie continued. _"That's the spirit Rise-chan! Alright...it looks like our contestants are ready to rumble! Now then...Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz! Let's begin!" _Teddie finished his introduction and began to ask the questions.

Alright, first question: _**What's is the name of a special meal at Aiya that you can have for free...if you manage to eat it all?**_

Yu pressed the button and answered "_Mega Beef Bowl!" _Teddie gave an applause to him and said "_Correct!" _

Second question: _**What is the word President Tanaka uses to introduce his products on TV?**_

Yu pressed the button again and answered "_Wonderfulness" "One point to Sensei" _Teddie said happly. Kanji suddenly asked Yu "_You watch that too __much__ or something, Senpai?" _Yu answered Kanji. "_Of course, they have some good products in sale"._

Third question: _**Among the boys of Yasogami High, what is the **__**ritual of asking Yukiko out on a date called?**_

Yu yet again presses the button and answered "_The Amagi Challenge" "Ohh...Correct again, Sensei" _Rise turned to Yu and said amaized _"W__oah__, you're pretty fast! And what about "Amagi Challange" thing?"_

Fourth question: _**"Daidara Metalworks" in the central shopping district is known for its scar-faced owner. What does the dot after "Daidara" mean? **_

Everyone were hesitated and as a result no pressed the button. _"__Times up! Huh!? No one answered?" _Teddie said somewhat surprised. "_Hee..hee..this next upcoming question is a difficult one! Can any of __answer this!?" _Teddie said.

Fifth question: _**How many chairs are there in class 2-2 of Yasogami High School?**_

Yukiko was the first to press the button and she answered "_29...it's 29!" "Correct Yuki-chan!" _Teddie congratulated Yukiko. "_Not bad, Yukiko." _Yu congratulated her as well.

Sixth question: _**What color are the shoulders of the Shadow "Steel Machine" found in Void Quest?**_

Rise quickly pushed the button and answered "_Black, white shoulders..." "__Correct Rise-chan!" _Teddie congratulated her and Yu asked in curiosity. "_Whoa how do remember that?" _Rise answered Yu with a smile._ "I'm glad you noticed Senpai, but it's simple: I just keep the data...just in case." _Yu said afterward._ "So you cheated?" _She was shocked to hear that and said._ "No, of course not..hee..hee!"_

Seventh question: _**Ryotaro Dojima is never without his suit. What color necktie does he wear?**_

Yu pressed the button and answered "_Plain Red". "Cooooorrect Sensei!"_

Eighth question: _**Who is the contemporary writing teacher who teaches class with a hand puppet that his wife made for him? **_

Kanji pressed the button and answered with hesitation. "_Ugggh...Mr. Hosoi?" "Ohh...correct Kanji!" _Teddie congratulated him and continued.

Ninth question: _**Everyone knows the home shopping program "Tanaka's Amazing Commodities" Which of the phrases he uses in his theme song?**_

Yukiko was the first to push the button before Yu could and answered "_Granter of you're wishes!" _"_Too bad, that's incorrect!" _Teddie shook his head. "_Next up another difficult question and the last one! Are you ready?" _Teddie cheered.

Tenth and the final question: _**What is the second-to-last stop on the train line going to Yasoinaba?**_

Yu answered answered the question "_It's Nishi-Inaba" "Nope! Sorry Sensei but that's incorrect!" _Teddie shook his head again.

"_Aaaaaand that's the end of the round! Let's see the results!" _Teddie checked the points that Yu, Rise, Kanji and Yukiko got in total and the results are Yu got 3 points, Rise 1p., Kanji 1p. and Yukiko 0p.

"_The winner, as expected, is..." _Teddie said happily. Drum roll started playing as the spotlights going wild over every contestant. "Sensei, from Inaba!" The Drum roll stopped and the spotlight lighted above Yu.

"_Cool Senpai! You're pretty smart!" _Kanji congratulated him, so as Rise and Yukiko. _"Ohh...I knew it you're gonna win from the start, Senpai!" "Congratulations Yu-kun! I was so close, too..." _

"Thanks guys!" Yu thanked them as he scratched his head. "_Congratulations, Sensei!" _Teddie continues. "_After his long showing in the qualifiers, Sensei will be moving on to the playoffs!"_

Everyone were surprised to hear that. _"Huh?_ _This is not finished?" _Yu started and after him was Rise. "_Playoffs...? Really Teddie..." _Teddie got somewhat nervous and answered "_Didn't I mention that? This is a qualifying round for a playoff spot." _Rise groaned and mumbled "_I knew it..."_

Kanji turned to Yu and sarcasticly. "_I'm glad I didn't win. But I'll be rooting for you Sen-'!" _Kanji got interrupted by Yukiko "_Oh, I see! There's still the playoffs!" "Don't get too excited Yukiko-senpai!" _Rise said with a little annoyed.

Teddie turned to cameras as everyone else did and said goodbye enthusiasticly "_Now then!...Until next time, take care and Bearwell! _

Yu managed to win the quiz show, but according to Teddie, this was qualifying round...so Yu will be going to the Playoffs.

* * *

**Soooo that's it the Prelims it's finished but the playoffs is on the road so stay tuned and find out what happens next and please review on how I did with this one even thought I only changed the dialog and characters! And maybe i'll put Naoto! So until next time! Goodbye!**


	2. The Playoffs

**Hello everyone! Thanks for who read the Prelims as the first chapter and now it time to move one to the playoffs but this time I'm replacing Yukiko for Naoto because this the correct timeline do to that anyways now that out of the way I hope you ENJOY!**

**P.S: Read the Prelims first!**

* * *

**The Alternative Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz**

**The Playoffs!**

Naoto joined the Investigation Team, on a peaceful day...Teddie summoned Yu and the part of the gang again into the TV...

"_Lllllllladie aaaaaand Gennnntelmeeeeeen!" _Teddie said enthusiasticly again just like last time. "_It's the show you've all been waiting for! At last, it's time for the playoffs!" _Teddie continues.

"_I'm sure our viewers remember what happened last time. Those memorable qualifiers where Sensei won after a heated battle" _Teddie said now somewhat exsited so he continued.

"_All the emotion and drama is back tonight for another round!"_

"_Just like last time..."_

_'I'm your host..."_

A weak light lighted on him again just like last time_. "__**"On the Mark" TED **__**Teddieson!"**__". _Teddie acted like his really being a host and being in a TV show. _"Let's get this show on the road! With concentration, knowledge and Teddie's favor...Go for the gold!" _

"_It back..."_

_"__**Midnight Trivia Miracle Quizzzzzzzzz!**__" _Teddie said with high enthusiasm just like in Prelims.

When he said that line confetti started popping, a cheesy music started playing and bright lights shined upon the stage again and it's was filled again with same big TV screens showing Teddie in all of them, same big lights, same cameras and four stadiums with this time Kanji the first on the line, Yu on the second, Rise on the third and Naoto on the fourth. And Teddie was wearing the same costume as he did on the prelims.

Rise started. "..._It's another show, alright. Not for any viewers, but for us." _Yu looked at Rise and replied to her. _"I had a feeling when Teddie called me up that it would be about this..."._

Rise looked at Naoto in which was standing right next to her and back to Teddie and complained to him. _"Hey, how come only Yukiko-senpai got replaced and we play again? I thought this __was the__ playoffs." _

Teddie stood up to Rise's stadium and replied. "_Ohh, good eye, Rise-chan from Inaba! Is that some of the quiz ability you built up during the preliminaries!?" _

Kanji right away answered away. _"The only "ability" she's using is her ability to see the obvious, you idiot!". _Kanji continued. _"Why me and Rise here again!? You could've called Yosuke-senpai or Chie-senpai, dammit!"._

"_Tsk-tsk-tsk...you know I did want to call Chie-chan and Yosuke into the party." _Teddie answered Kanji, but suddenly looked down and sadly said. _"But they turned down my formal invitation.". _

Yu said. "_Hmm...formal invitation? __Wait...Does that mean you told them about the quiz show?__" _Teddie turned to Yu and replied. "_Well, yeah how else they would have been able to say no?" _

Kanji got annoyed and said to Teddie. "_I don't believe this __crap__!" _Teddie turned to Kanji as he continued. "_There's is something seriously wrong with you! Why, won't you explain us, dammit!?" _

Teddie turned back to the cameras and said. _"Come on, Kanji. Do I really have to spell it out for you? __If you guys didn't come, we wouldn't have any contestants, now would we? And the producer...meaning moi...would be in trouble, wouldn't he?". _Teddie said while Rise said afterward obnoxiously. _"Not my problem..."_

"_You tell'em Naoto-kun!". _Rise finished as everyone looked at Naoto. She looked confused, was looking around the stage and finally decided to speak. "_What am I doing here?". _Teddie just remembered something and said.

"_Ohh, I almost forgot to introduce our new contestant!" _Naoto looked at Teddie as he continued. "_This is also from Inaba, Miss Naoto Shirogane!". _Naoto asked seriously. "_I'm being serious, Teddie. What am I doing here?". _

Yu answered to her. "_Uhhh...well, why not be here it's the TV world and were just having fun!". _Yu didn't really know to answer her quiestion. So Naoto looked and replied with a little anger to everyone. _"__I__ have to __think__ on th__at one__ case, not waste time __in some __pointless__ quiz show!__". _

Rise turned to Naoto and replied._ "Why so serious__? __"But-"_ Naoto said still being serious.

Yu said to her again. _"__Rise is right,__ I think it's good to have a break every so often, __don't you think so too__?" _Naoto somehow calmed down a said peacefully. "_I guess so, well alright I'll play along once, only once, understood?" _

"_Whoa, you really mean business, when comes to cases!" _Teddie said in surprise but the came to his podium and said cheerfully. "_Come on everyone, how about it? I got another cue to move things along!" _Rise groned and said. "_Ugh, I told you once, there's no AD here..."._

Yu said afterward. "_Do you really like quiz shows the much, Teddie? We already went though one round." _Teddie chuckled a little and said to everyone "_You protest now, but you had fun too, didn't you?". _He continued. "_Have you already forgotten how touched you were on that day? Rekindle that passion! Don't turn your back on your youth!". _

Teddie has finished as Kanji replied with anger afterward. "_When was I touched! Make sense, dammit!?" _Kanji calmed down and continued._ "...Though I did have some fun! Fine I'll play along...but this is the last time, ya' hear!?"_

"_Well, I suppose it's better than Teddie throwing a tantrum. Well let's get on with it..." _Naoto said. Teddie came back to his enthusiastic self. "_Hehehehe...well looks like our contestants are ready to rumble again! __And Also I'm putting 13 questions this time!__" _

"_Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz! Let's begin the Playoffs!" _As Teddie said that with a smile on his face, as he began to ask the questions!

First Question: **What item did you need to open the sealed door in the Void Quest?**

Rise pressed the button before Yu could do it and so she answered. "_The Orb of Darkness!" "Correct Rise-chan!" _Teddie congratulated and Yu complemented. "_You're pretty quick, Rise." _Rise thanked him as they moved on.

Second Question: **What is the item is NOT in sold at Shiroku Store?**

No one answered for while until Naoto finally pushed the button and answered. "_It's Peach Seed". __"Cooorrect Nao-chan, one point to you!" _Teddie congratulated her and moved on.

Third Question: **How much does a ticket to the "30 frame" movie theater at Okina Station cost?**

Yu pushed the button and answered "_1500 yen!" _"_That's one's...on the mark! One point to Sensei!" _Teddie congratulated and afterward even more. "_Wow, Sensei! You're bearin' it up in here!"_

Fourth Question: **Who is the world history teacher with the Nickname "Queen Tut"?**

Kanji was the first one to push the button and answered with hesitation. "_Uhhh...Kondo?" "Nope, Kanji that's incorrect!" _Teddie shook his head and said before he moved on. "_This next on is a difficult question and can any one can answer this? And the whoever answers this will get 2 points!"_

Fifth Question: **The Samegawa River that flows though town is often used as a place to go. What class of ****river is it considered?**

Naoto was the first to push the button and answered with no hesitation or nerviousness. "_Class 2!". _Teddie congratulated her with amazement in his eyes. "_Whoa, Nao-chan you rock, 2 points for you!". _So did the part of the gang as well.

Sixth Question: **Who is the leader of the Phoenix Ranger****s on the popular children's show "Featherman R"?**

Yu pushed the button quickly and answered. "_Feather Hawk!" _Teddie congratulated him and Rise asked him in curiosity. "_How do you know that, Senpai? Do you watch children's shows or something?". _Yu answered somewhat in embarrassment. "_No, of course not, I remembered that some kid was talking about it!"_

Seventh Question: **How much is the Steak Skewer in Souzai Daigaku?**

Yu pushed the button quickly again and answered. _"__320 yen" _Teddie congratulated him and said before moving in to next questions. "_Let's check how our contestants are doing?" _Teddie checked the points and said. "_Ohhh...we have a tie between Sensei and Nao-chan!"._

Eight Question: **How much is a ganmodoki cost at Marukyu Tofu?**

Rise as expected was the first to press the button and she answered. "_200 yen!" "Corrrrect, Rise-chan!" _Teddie congratulated her and she said afterward. "_Geez, how I wouldn't know that!"_

Ninth Question: **What is the name of the teacher who gave a special lecture at the Gekkoukan High School? **

Everyone was hesitated at first, but as Yu remembered,he pushed the button and answered. "_Edogawa!" "Corrrrrrect again Sensei, one point to you!". _Teddie once again congratulated him and said before moving on. "_It's time for a difficult question again! And this time it will give 3 points!"_

Tenth Question: **At the entrance to the TV world that you get from the TV in Junes, who is standing just to Teddie's right?**

Naoto was the first to push the button before Yu could and so she answered. "_Chie-senpai!" "Wow, three point for Nao-chan!" _Teddie congratulated her again and said afterward blushing. "_I think I'm starting falling for you Nao-chan!"._

Eleventh Question: **What series of the stickers that comes with candy that is popular with kids?**

Yu pressed the button and answered. "_Tankiriman Sticker!" _Teddie congratulated him and Rise said afterward. "_You know what, I'm not even gonna ask."_

Twelfth Question: **What is written on Chie's bike helmet? **

Yu without any hesitation pushed the button and answered. "2_9!" "Whoa, nice on Sensei! One point to you!" _Teddie congratulated and said afterward as an announcement. "_So the next one is the last question! And the question itself will be hard! Are you ready?"_

Final Question: **On what day of the week is the normal Steak Bowl at Aiya is not availble?**

It's was hesitating but Yu was the one who pressed the button and answered. "_It's Tuesday!" __"Corrrrrrect Sensei!" _Teddie congratulated with high enthusiasm this time.

As he continued. "_And that's the end of the round! Let's see the results!"_

Like before Teddie checked all contestants Stadiums and checked total points of all of the contestants. And the results are. Kanji -1 pt., Yu 7pt., Rise 2pt. And Naoto 6pt. In total.

"_The winner is the favorite..." _Teddie said happily. Drum roll started playing as the spotlights going wild over every contestant again. "Sensei, from Inaba!" The Drum roll stopped and the spotlight lighted above Yu for a couple of seconds.

Kanji right away congratulated him from being announced as a winner. "_You're awesome Senpai! I guess I can't beat at anything!". _As well as did Rise and Naoto. "_Ohhhh, I knew it again that you're gonna win Senpai!" "You're intellect sure does surpass mine Yu-senpai. Congratulations!" _

Teddie came up to Yu's stadium and said cheerfully. "_Congratulations, Sensei! You made to the finals!". _Everyone got in shock again and said. "_F-Finals!" _Rise said afterward. "_Here were go again...Uggh Enough...I've had with this fake quiz show!"_

Teddie replied. _"What are you talking about! A quiz show without finals is like sundae with no cherry! The next show will be the last battle! Get set for an all-out battle!" _

"_What the hell's a "last battle"? They mean the same thing...! Oh, but "finals" means the last one, right!" Kanji said. "Thank goodness, I couldn't stand having to do this all the time." _Rise said afterward and Naoto replied. _"Hold on, Rise-san and Kanji-kun. You're making it sound like we will be in the next one!"._

Rise looked at Naoto and said. "_Uh...ahaha. We aren't, are we...?" _Naoto answered her. "_Well I suppose I can go though one more round..." "You did denied it at first, and you supporting it?" _Rise replied to Naoto with somewhat of an annoyance.

"_Now then...until next time, take care and Bearwell!" _

As Teddie finished with the smile, Yu has once again won the quiz show...but according to Teddie there's still finals yet to come. Yu and the part of the gang will have to wait for an outcome from Teddie.

**Aaaaaand there we go the Playoffs are finished and it's time for the grand finale!...but you'll have to wait and see what happens next who'll win! (But I'm pretty sure you already know who's gonna win) This chapter is the longest I wrote so far [2000 words] but the finals will probably be even longer! And review if you liked the awesome mind battle between Naoto and Yu! So until then! Goodbye!**


	3. The Finals

**'****Ello again everybody! ****Thanks for reading the Prelims and the Playoffs and reviewing it but it's time to finish this with the finale of the Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz! So now that out of the way I hope you ENJOY! **

**The Alternative Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz!**

**The Finale!**

Adachi has been arrested, and peace has returned to town. But one day...Teddie has once again summoned Yu and the part of the gang inside the TV...

"_Lllllllladie aaaaaand Gennnntelmeeeeeen!" _Teddie said enthusiasticly again just like last time. "_Now the moment you've all been waiting for! We've finally reached to the finals!" _Teddie said happy as he continued. "_I'm sure the none of you have forgotten that legendary moment...__a quiz battle between Sensei and Nao-chan in the playoffs where Sensei of course claimed the victory! Something tells me that tonight is going to be even more intense! Are you ready!?". _Teddie said being excited.

"_I'm your host as always..."_

A weak light lighted on him yet again just like last time._ "__**"On the Mark" TED Teddieson!"**__". _Teddie still acted like his being a host and being in a TV show. _"Let's get this show on the road! With concentration, knowledge and Teddie's favor...Go for the gold!"._

"_This is it..."_

"_**Midnight Trivia Miracle Quizzzzzzzzz!". **_Teddie said with high enthusiasm just like in Prelims and the Playoffs.

Once again, when he said that line confetti started popping, a cheesy music started playing and bright lights shined upon the stage and it's was filled again with same big TV screens showing Teddie in all of them, same big lights, same cameras and four stadiums with this time Kanji the first on the line, Yu on the second, Rise on the third and Naoto on the fourth. And Teddie was wearing the same costume as he did on the other two rounds.

Rise right away started. "_I'm not even gonna bother...". _Kanji looked at Rise and said. "..._At least we're used to it now.". _As she continued. _"Though maybe we should think hard about why we came here three times". _Naoto said afterward. "_Let's just get this over with!"._

Rise then looked at Naoto with surprise ad said her. _"Wow, I'm surprised that you even came here again, didn't you say you wanted to solve some case!" _Naoto answered with a smile and no hesitation. "_Correct, but WE already solved that case! Didin't we...?" _

Rise looked down and said. "_Yeah, ugh I wish this would be over already..." _Teddie came over to Rise's podium. "_Hmmmm? You seem to be down." _Teddie said in a caring manor but changed to cheerful and continued. "_Well, cheer up! This time I got lovely prize in store" _

Everyone got surprised by that. "_Huh!? An actual prize?" _Yu said still surprised. Teddie looked at Yu and replied to him with a tease. "_Tsk-tsk-tsk...we're at the finals here! The last ultimate finale, you know!? Of course I have a prize for the winner!". _As Teddie finished, Naoto replied to him in a serious manner. _"Technically speaking Teddie, "last", "ultimate" and "finale" all mean the same thing!"._

Kanji said afterward. "..._Besides, you? Givin' a "Lovely Prize"? It's probably something lame like topsicle sticks or somethin'!"._

"_So what's the prize?" _Rise said at Teddie forcefully.

"_Hehehe...taking the bait, eh? __But I can't tell you it' will be a surprise to the champion!__". _Teddie said again with a tease and then came back to his enthusiastic self. "_The crowd is going wild! Let's take a moment to what our contestants have to say!". _Teddie turned to Kanji.

"_Mr. Kanji Tatsumi from Inaba!" _Teddie smiles while introduced him again but Kanji on the opposite was angry. "_Hey! Don't just ingnore us like that! We're the ones who're askin' the question here, dammit! This is the last time ya' hear!". _Teddie chuckled and started teasing him. "_Ooh, is that some reluctance to part with the show!?". _Kanji groaned as Teddie continued.

"_Kanji loves this quiz show more than anything! Will his love finally pay off!?" _When Teddie said that for some reason loud cheers were to be heard but Kanji for somewhat blushed and suddenly looked at Naoto in which was looking at him confused and the he looked back at Teddie and replied being flustered.

"_Love!? What love!? I don't know what your talking about!?". _Teddie however was still smiling at him and said. "_It was so kind of you to say that." _"_Listen to me, DAMMIT!". _Teddie just ignored him and move on to Rise. "_Next is Rise Kujikawa __from Inaba! Anything to say to our audience?"._

"_Huh? But there's no one watching us!". _After Rise said that, loud surround cheers were heard by her and then she got startled and said. "_Huh!? O-or is there!". _Teddie explained her again. "_Oh, Rise-chan, did you already forget? Those cheers are just a sound effect! __Don't worry. No one's watching__". _Rise groaned and said blushing. "_Now I fell embarrassed!" _Teddie ignored her and moved on.

"_Alright, next is Miss Naoto Shirogane from Inaba!". _Before Teddie could say something else Naoto quickly replied. "_Let's just get this over with!". _

Teddie said afterward in amazement. "_Whoa, is this a passion __of winning __within you __Nao-chan __in which this makes the finals more interesting__!". "The only passion she has is the passion to finish this and get __the hell__ out__a of here__". _Kanji said with still annoyed of Teddie.

Teddie again ignored Kanji and moved on to Yu. "_...And for our last contestant..."_

A camera moved to Yu's front. _"Introducing the favorite to win! The invincible quiz king! His winning str__eak is unstoppable! From the town of Inaba it's Sennnnnnnseeeeeeeei!". _As Teddie finished his enthusiastic introducing, the camera has moved away from Yu and Teddie got back to his stadium.

"_These finals are shipping up to be great! We've got an all star line up today! We're guaranteed to see some high-level play today!" _Teddie said with an excited tone. Yu then replied to him._ "It's been the __same lineup sense the Prelims, except Yukiko." _Kanji said afterward. "_Enough talk already, just get on with it, that's your "cue", right?_

Teddie looked at Kanji, giggled and said to him. "_Hehehe...you're getting the hang of these showbiz terms, Kanji!" _Teddie now looked back at the cameras.

"_It looks like our contestants are ready to rumble once again!"_

"_Now then...__Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz...the last finale...Let's begin the Championship begin!" _Teddie said really enthusiasticly as he began quistion them.

"_Alright now this time I'm asking __1__4__ questions so be ready for anything!". _Yu then interrupted Teddie and asked him. _"But that's just one question higher from the Playoffs!". _Teddie quickly said to him. "_I ran out of ideas! Anyway let's go!"._

First Question: **During the "Miss" Yasogami Pageant, Teddie was given a catch phrase: "King of the..." what?**

Everyone pushed the button at same time but it counted for Naoto so she answered it. "_King of the TV world!" "Corrrrect Nao-chan!" _Teddie congratulated her as he moved on.

Second Question: **Many symbols are shown on the walls of the Void Quest. What hangs above the doorways that leads to stairs?**

Everyone hesitated and some seconds has passed in which no one has answered. Teddie was surprised and then moved on.

Third Question: **What animal is in the playground at the Junes Food court?**

Yu right away pushed the button and answered. "_Panda!". _Teddie congratulated him because it was correct. As he moved on.

Fourth Question: **What did Class 2-1 do for Yasogami High's Cultural Festival?**

Yu has yet again pushed the button and answered. "_That was a play!" "Correct Sensei!" _Teddie congratulated him. But before moving on Teddie said. "_The next question is a difficult one! Can you answer this!? __If someone answer this will get 2 points__"_

Fifth Question: **If per say buy two Balms of Life and one Value Medicine, how much yen have Yu spent?**

Naoto without any regrets pushes the button and answeres. "_11600 yen." "Corrrrrect Nao-chan, 2 points to you!". _Teddie congratulated her as well as the others.

Sixth Question: **During the "Miss" Yasogami Pageant, Yosuke was given a catch phrase. What was a part of it?**

Yu right away pushed the button before the others could and as he answered. "_Pure Disappointment". _Teddie congratulated him as he was correct and Yu said afterward. "_That was one of most horrifying moments I've ever experienced in my life". _Rise then looked at him and said. "_Awww, __but__ I think you were cute!"._Teddie moved on to the other questions.

Seventh Question: **Shadow Teddie used the skill "Ultra Charge". Where did the energy ball appear when he used it?**

Rise right away pushed the button and answered. "_Left hand!" "Coooorrect Rise-chan!". _Yu looked at Rise and asked in curiosity. "_You didn't cheat, didn't you?"._

Rise thinking back on the prelims she was asked a similar question in the quiz and Yu was asked her how did she remember but Rise said that she keeps Intel on the shadows they came across the dungeons and Yu thought that she was cheating. So Rise said to him still surprised that he still thinks that. "_Huh!? You still think that? I already said that I'm not cheating!". _Yu looked away and said. "_Just forget that I said that! Let's move on!"._ And so Teddie moved on.

Eight Question: **How many vending machines are there at the central shopping district?**

"_Ha, this one is mine!"_ Kanji said and pushed the button quickly before Yu could. _"It's __4__!" _"_Wow correct Kanji one point too you!" _Teddie congratulated as he said did for himself and they moved on.

Ninth Question: **The entrance to Magatsu Inaba is known as the "Desolate Bedroom." Which ****color paint is NOT used on that room?**

Everyone yet again hesitated to push the button but as Yu remembered something the time ran out before he could push the button. "_Awww, that's to bad Sensei, maybe next time!"_ Teddie commented as he moved on. "_By the way, the next question is a hard one and will give you 3 points." _

Tenth Question: **What is the store that is not left to Okina Station, if someone were facing towards it's entrance?**

Yu pushed the button quickly and answered but wasn't really sure of himself. "_It's...Okina Books!". "Tha's one's...on the mark, three points to Sensei!". _Teddie congratulated him as well as the others.

"_And that's the end of the first half...let's see how our contestants are doing so far!" _Teddie said as he checked the points that everyone have gathered so far. Teddie checked everyone's points and said happily. "_Wow, Sensei is on the top!". _Teddie congratulated him again as he moved on to the next questions.

Eleventh Question: **The skill "Navas Nebula" does medium physical damage to all foes, as well as causes an aliment. Which one is it?**

Naoto and Yu pushed the button at the same time but it counted for Naoto and so she answered. _"Exhaustion!". _Teddie congratulated her as she was correct.

Twelfth Question: **What shadow does NOT appear in Yukiko's Castle? **

Everyone have once again got hesitated and couldn't answer the question because it's been a long time sense they been in Yukiko's Castle and as a result no one answered the question. Teddie got surprised again and moved on.

Thirteenth Question: **How many angel statues are there on Heaven's top floor?**

Rise was the first push the button and answered. "_It's 13..." "Correct Rise-chan!". _Teddie congratulated asked in curiosity. "_Hey, how do you know that?" _Rise answered him._ "Oh I was just bored when you were fighting that big shadow on that dungeon, because you all didn't want any help, so I thought to count those angel statues!". _

"_So It's time for the last question! Are you ready!?" _Teddie gave everyone a short announcement before moving on.

Fourteenth Question: **What stuffed animal is located on the bottom row around the center of the lockers at the back of Class 2-2?**

Yu right away pushed the button and answered. _"__It's was...uhhh...__a __b__ear...". _"_Bzzzzt, sorry but nope Sensei that's incorrect, you lose one point. The correct answer is Panda!". _Teddie shook his head but Yu was kind of surprised and said. "_Huh? But Panda is bear, right?"._

"_And that's the end of the round, let's see the results." _As Teddie finished his question he began like last time check everyone's podiums for the points in total they have collected. And the results are Kanji 1 pt., Yu 5 pt., Rise 2 pt. And Naoto 4 pt.

"_The winner is..." _Teddie said as happy as ever. Drum roll started playing as the spotlights going wild over every contestant again. "Sensei, from Inaba!" The Drum roll stopped and the spotlight lighted above Yu for a couple of seconds.

Kanji right away congratulated Yu by saying. "_Ok, I give, there's no beating you Senpai.". _Rise and Naoto as well. "_Wow, NOW I have __no regrets about you, Senpai!" "Congratulation, Yu-senpai and I __lost again, but against you, maybe it was inevitable..."._

Unlike last time Teddie stayed in his podium and congratulated him from there. "_Congratulations, Sensei! I knew it all along! You're number one at anything.". _Yu thanked them all and was kind of embarrassed by rubbing his neck.

Everyone came closer to Teddie's podium where he was stading. Yu, however has steped up forward closer to him. "_Now let's go see your lovely prize!"._

"_Huh, so what is it? Is it the topsicles sticks like Kanji said." _Rise said and then Kanji said afterward. "_No, it's probably those stupid mustache glasses!". _Rise and Naoto got confused after that statement.

Teddie chuckled mischievously. "_Heheheheh...Alright, the time has come for you to get you're lovely prize! And the prize is...a steamy smooch from Teddie!" "WHAT!?" _Everyone said at once as they were in surprise.

Rise right away groaned. "_Ugh...that's so like him!". "Here I come..." _Teddie got closer to Yu and before he could say anything, Teddie jumped at him and both of them barrel rolled around.

Kanji looked at them and said. "_A-all of the sudden I'm glad I didn't win...". _Teddie was still on him as for Yu he started struggling not to kiss him. "_Oh, come on now, there no need to be bashful!" "Get...offa...me...Ted!"._

Naoto ignored the two and questioned Kanji and Rise. "_So, what are going to do about this?". _Rise then looked at Naoto and said. "_Well, I think we need to end it, right? It's a show, after all." _Kanji shook his head said replied to Rise. "_Well, a show no one was really watching.". _Rise then got her hopes up for some reason. "_Well, you never know, just in case!"_

Rise smiled and then continued. "_Now then...Thanks for watching, everyone! Take care and Bearwell!" _Rise said enthusiasticly as they finished the show.

And so Teddie's quiz show has come to an end...the prize aside...it did help Yu and the part of the gang relax somewhat. And so Yu have decided to enjoy the rest of his days with his friends...

**THE END**

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's it, the alternative midnight tri...blahblahblah...enough saying that phrase, but thanks for all who read this fanfic don't forget to review and why not check my profile to see what my plans are or what I'm doing next as my fanfics but until then take care and bearwell everyone!**


End file.
